


The Christmas Wonder

by WonhoBabyBunny



Series: K-Pop one shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhoBabyBunny/pseuds/WonhoBabyBunny
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Series: K-Pop one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656850
Kudos: 7





	The Christmas Wonder

Y/N was sitting in her room, looking outside the window into the gray sky that covered Seoul. 54 days without any sign of him. And only 8 days until the year ends. She already lost hope that the new year would start better than the current.   
A soft Beep lead her attention towards her phone, which was laying on the nightstand. She took it and looked at the screen, hoping it was a message from him. But it wasn't. Just a new push up message from one of her apps.

“Fuck it!” She threw the phone onto the bed and faced the window again, a lonely tear escaping from the corner of her eyes. She was so mad but not about him leaving. She was mad at the entertainment that vowed to protect their artists and tossed him under the bus just like that. Every single day since October 31th the whole fandom fought for one goal. To bring him back. Now it was Christmas Eve and all Y/N asked for was a small Christmas wonder. She looked around the room. The room the two had once shared. She let out a deep sigh and then walked to the closet. At this moment Y/N heard a slight knock at the door. “Yes?” The door opened slowly and Kihyun looked inside. “Everything alright? I haven't seen you in two days.” Y/N nodded lightly and tried to smile for him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Don’t worry. I just wasn't feeling that well and I didn't want to infect you, boys, too.” Y/N hoped he would fall for her lie but one look into his eyes told her that he would never believe this. “Don’t lie to me Y/N. I know you too well.” He closed the door and sat onto the bed, still looking at her. “It’s Hoseok, right?” Y/N leaned against the closet and sighed again. 

“Of course it’s him. It’s always him Ki! Ever since he left I just can’t stop worrying about him. I haven't heard from him in 54 days! I'm going crazy! I just…” She stopped and Kihyun nodded. “I know. You just want to know if he’s alright.” She sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder. “Yes…” He placed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “You're not the only one. This is going to be the first Christmas without him in nearly 10 years, our trainee time included. And it will be the hardest Christmas ever.” She sat up and looked at him. “I'm sorry. I was egoistic. You guys know him longer than I do. I can’t even imagine how painful it was for you guys. But I still can’t understand why he didn't talk to anyone of us.” Kihyun smiled sadly at her, softly stroking one of her hair strands out of her face. “That's how he always was, Honey. Always protective towards his loved ones. Always selfless. He didn't want to hurt us. He thought it was the best if he would bear it all alone, making everything up with himself. Not knowing, that this would hurt us even more.” Y/N looked at him questioningly. 

“Do you think he will come back one day?” Kihyun faced the wall, while trying to hold back his tears.”   
“I don't know...” His voice was crackling. “I really don't know it Y/N. I hope so. I really do. But if he doesn't want to come back, then we can’t do anything about it. Don't get me wrong, I would always fight for him, no matter what. But you know how he is. If he thinks his presence will cause us more damage and pain then his absence, then he will leave. Forever. And then there is nothing that would ever change his mind.” Kihyun stood up and hugged Y/N tight. “I really hope he will come back. Don't loose you hope, Honey. I know he loves you deeply. You are one of the most important people in his life. Maybe even THE most important. The one he would gave up everything for.” He faced her once again, smiling sadly and then turning to the door. “We will exchange gifts around 8, ok? You can keep us company if you want to and if you're feeling like it. Don't stress yourself, ok?” Y/N nodded and Kihyun left the room. 

**8 p.m**

Y/N sat with the others in the living room, after she helped Kihyun clean the kitchen. The mood was not the best to be honest but none of the 7 had expected it to be good. Kihyun came out of the kitchen, taking of his apron and joined Shownu, Minhyuk and Hyungwon on the couch. After a few minutes of silence and occasional sighs, Shownu stood up and looked at the others. “Okay now, get yourself together. At least a little. I know its been a tough day and even tougher weeks but he wouldn't want us to be like that! We are all sad, tired and desperate but so is he. Please, guys. For him. We are a family. Let us stand and fight together like one. Today is Christmas and...” Shownu got interrupted by his phone. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. His eyes widened in surprise. “Wha… That… That can’t be true...” Kihyun stood up and walked to him. “What is it?” He also looked at the screen and then covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh… my… god!” The others looked at each other confused until their phones also started to beep.

Y/N took her phone out and looked at the push up message. “This… Is this… real?!” She looked at the other members but they were just as confused as she was. She opened the message and was directed to the live stream that has just started.

_“Hiii~ Monbebe!! It’s meee!”_

Wonhos voice echoed through the room and Y/N sat down on the couch in shock. On the screen she saw Wonho's beautiful face and the biggest smile she has ever seen.

_“Yes! It’s really me! I’m back! And now...”_

For a few seconds he turned the phone around so that a hallway was visible. “That’s our entrance hall! He is here”, Kihyun gasped. Y/N returned to the screen, watching him entering the elevator and pushing the floor number. 

_“I’m on my way home. To surprise my members and someone special. You want to know who? I will tell you. Because she is someone extremely special to me. She never left me, even though I left her. And she never lost her hope and trust in me. Today, I will introduce you to my girlfriend for over 2 years. If I want to be exact, my better half for 777 days. You will see her soon!”_

Y/N looked up and into the shocked faces of the members. And then she stood up and ran into her room. Inside, she walked from one side to the other, panicking about Wonhos words. On the one side she was extremely happy, that he returned but on the other: What the fuck did he thought?! He can’t just reveal their relationship to the whole world like that!

She heared the front door open and shivered when she heard him coming in. For a few seconds everything was quite but then the members started to cry and welcomed him. Y/N stood in front of the window with her back pressed against the cold glass. “Where is she? Where is Y/N”, she heard Wonho asking. The others went silent for a while but someone must've pointed towards the door because a few seconds later there was light knock and then he opened the door. Her eyes wandered over his body, immediately scanning him. He just stood there, looked at her and smiled lightly.

“Y/N...”

The way he called her name made her look into his eyes. Tears gathered on the corner of her eyes and her voice began to crackle. “Hoseok...” He tossed the phone onto the bed and they ran towards each other. She started crying as soon as her lips touched his and she finally felt like home again. They kissed each other for a while until he pulled back to get some air. They were both a crying mess but he smiled brightly while softly stroking her hair. “I missed you like crazy”, Y/N told him and at the same time hitting his chest with her fists. “Don't you dare to do something like that ever again! I swear I will kick your stupid perfect ass so hard you will fly to the moon!”

He started laughing and send a shiver down her body. That was the sound she had missed for 54 days. He wrapped his arms around her and picked up the phone from the bed. “Here she is, Monbebe! Please welcome her!” The comment section overflowed with comments. Some of them were mad but 99% were just congratulations and happy comments about him being back.

“I will introduce you to her now officially. Monbebe, this is Y/N. Y/N, those are my monbebes.” I laughed into the camera and waved. “Hiii!” Then she kissed him softly and looked him into the eyes. “I love you. Welcome home baby bunny.” He answered her with a big smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
